Thankful For Her
by PolHop
Summary: *** Full story now *** Here is my Thanksgiving one shot. I am trying to do one for each holiday. This is just going to be a pure fluff, happy little one shot. Sorry about that. I am not sure what happened.


**Let's try this again :) FF is being really weird this morning.**

 **AN: I want to say I am thankful for all of you. You guys have given me the courage to follow my dreams and for that I will forever be indebted to you. I wanna thank K-L-M. She pushed me to follow my dreams when I thought I was no where near good enough. I will always be grateful for her.**

 **I know I am posting a few days early but I do not know how much time I will have.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving**

* * *

Derek looked around the table. These people had become his family over the years. A strong family at that. Even with them being a pseudo family, he still missed being in Chicago, though. This was his first Thanksgiving in seven years that he didn't make it home, but that wasn't anyone's fault but their recent UnSub's.

Thankfully, they were able to wrap up the case yesterday. Once they made it back to Quantico from Vermont, Rossi suggested hosting Thanksgiving at his place, seeing as no one would be able to partake in their original plans.

Penelope was the most thrilled with the suggestion. Derek forgot that she spent most of her holidays alone. She seemed to appear as if holidays were no big deal to her so the though slipped his mind. He always made sure to call her on the actual holiday, but still he never really saw that it had affected her. She was always so happy and cheerful, he never really thought much of it. Until after hearing Rossi's suggestion; her face lit up brighter than he had ever seen. Hope and joy radiated off of her, like she had been given the best gift of all.

He didn't like that. It hurt him that she never told him it bothered her that she was alone during the holidays. He'd be more than willing to take her with him to Chicago. She should have known by now, that anything she ever wanted he would give to her, no matter what it was. All she needed to do was ask.

He looked next to him, where Penelope was seated. She was turned towards Jack helping him set his plate. _Penelope would make a wonderful mother,_ he thought as he watched her place some potatoes onto Jack's plate - telling him he needed to wait until everyone was ready. She was so loving and caring in everything she did. She put one hundred percent of her heart into everything, never asking for anything in return. He loved that about her.

He watched as she handed the bowl to Hotch who was on the other side of Jack. He looked over to Reid, who started spouting facts about Ireland and the Potato Famine. What made him smile was the fact that Penelope was eating it up. She would engage in Reid's facts and then spout some of her own. Derek could tell Penelope was on top of the world celebrating the holiday with everyone.

His heart sank with realization. How many holidays had she spent alone? She had confessed to him once that Lynch never invited her to any of his holiday traditions. His typical excuses ranged between "this was his _family_ thing and that she wouldn't like it or the dinners would consist of family arguments and _he_ didn't want her to be around that." Lynch was a liar and an idiot. If Penelope was his, there would be no way in hell he would leave her out of his family gatherings. Hell, he could swear his mother liked Penelope more than him half the time.

"I have an idea," Jack said looking at his dad.

"What's that?" Hotch answered looking at his son who was beaming.

"Thanksgiving is about being thankful, right?" Hotch nodded so he continued. "We should go around the table and say what we are thankful for," Jack suggested with a wide smile.

"That's a wonderful idea," Penelope agreed.

"I agree, Jack," Hotch said before looking at the table. "This is the time of year to remember what we are all truly thankful for. How about you go first Jack and then we will go around the table?"

"Okay, Dad." Jack smiled. "I'm thankful for the times my dad is home and not away."

Derek looked past Penelope and Jack over at Hotch. He didn't miss the hurt that briefly ran across his face. He knew it was much harder than Hotch lead on, when it came to always being away from Jack. He didn't know the struggles of being a dad, but he knew always being away from your son must be one of the hardest things to have to deal with.

"I'm thankful for that too, Jack," Hotch answered.

"Dad, you can't pick mine. You have to pick your own," Jack explained scolding his father.

"My apologies," Hotch laughed. "I'm thankful for being able to watch you grow up. Sometimes, people aren't so lucky to be able to watch their children grow to become extraordinary men and women."

Derek felt the sadness as Hotch spoke - reading between the lines as he talked, knowing he was thinking about Jack's mother.

"Your turn, Italian Stallion," Penelope said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Alright, Kitten," Rossi looked around the room. "I'm thankful for scotch,"

Derek watched as Penelope leaned over the table picked up a dinner roll and chucked it at his head, giving him a stern look.

"Alright, alright," Rossi laughed as he sat back in his chair. "I'm thankful for memories. Good and bad ones. Memories show you that you've lived. They can help remind you that you've made it as far as you have, even bad memories played a part in shaping who you are today."

"Wow, that's pretty insightful there, old man," Derek joked.

Rossi shot him a glare. "Can it! Let me guess yours… you're thankful for the next leggy model that walks into your life?"

"No, that's not what I'm – "

"Stop!" Jack yelled causing the room to look at him. "It's not your turn yet, Uncle Derek. It's Aunt Emily's."

"I'm sorry, little guy," Derek said. "I'll wait my turn."

"Yeah, Morgan. Learn to be patient." Emily threw her napkin at him before turning towards the rest of the table. "I'm thankful that I can be back in all of your lives. There are no more secrets between us," she said bowing her head a little.

It had been a rough time for the team when Prentiss was "dead" now that she was back, they could truly be a family again.

Will cleared his throat, breaking the tension in the room. "I'm thankful for that case back in New Orleans where I met Jayje for the first time. If I'd never met her…" he trailed off looking at her "… I don't even want to think about if I had never met her."

 _Oh! He knows how to guarantee to get him some,_ Derek thought, trying not to laugh out loud. But he understood. Will was thankful to have met JJ. Derek couldn't fault him for that. He turned to glance at Penelope from the corner of his eye, who just so happened to be looking at him. Her hand crept under the table to rest on his knee and then lightly squeezed it for a brief moment.

"Will," JJ whispered.

"My turn first, Mommy," Henry exclaimed from in between JJ and Will.

"Yes, baby, it's your turn next," JJ smiled looking at her son.

"I'm thankful for my Mommy and Daddy," Henry said with a toothy grin. "Oh and Aunt P, because she sneaks me candy all the time,"

"Me too!" Jack said turning to Penelope who was sitting next to him. "She gives us the best candy,"

"Garcia," Hotch warned.

"Thanks for ratting me out kids," Penelope joked looking at Henry and then to Jack.

JJ smiled and took her son's hand. "I'm thankful for you and your Dad. You guys make coming home from a case worth while. Every time I hear either of your voices I know I can make it through one more day." She looked up at Penelope. "I'm also thankful you have such a wonderful godmother that sneaks you candy sometimes,"

Derek watched as Penelope blushed.

"Hey, I showed them magic tricks," Reid said frowning.

"Oh that's right! Uncle Reid has the best magic tricks," Henry said bouncing in his seat.

"Yeah, remember the time he made the pen cap fly threw the air and hit Uncle Derek in the face at the party? That was so funny! Uncle Derek started to chase Uncle Reid and then threw him in the pool," Jack said, smiling.

"I remember," Reid mumbled with a shake of his head.

"You aimed it at me on purpose, Pretty Boy," Derek said arching his eyebrow.

"I didn't think you'd throw me in the water."

"Now boys," Penelope started smiling wider than Derek had ever seen. "It's your turn Reid."

"Yeah." He smiled at Penelope. "I suppose it is. I think this year I am most thankful for the fact that my mother still remembers who I am and when I go to see her she still insists on reading books together."

"Aww Spence," JJ said, grabbing onto his hand, squeezing it. "Cherish the time you spend with your mother."

"I do."

Derek looked around the room and then back at Penelope who was beaming at him. Her heart in her eyes, showing him all the love she had for him. It was now or never, so he turned his body to Penelope grabbing her hand in his. He cleared his throat. "I could spout off a hundred things I'm thankful for, but there is only one that really matters to me. Penelope, you are one of a kind. You brighten everyone's day. You make us smile when we think the world is falling apart around us. You give _me_ something to look forward to come home to. I don't know where I would be without you in my life. So this year, Baby Girl, I'm truly thankful for you,"

"Derek," Penelope whispered as a tear fell down her cheeks.

He cupped her face in his hand brushing away the tears that were there. "I love you, Penelope. I love you more than anything. You are the love of my life and I hope that just maybe you are thankful for me too?"

He lowered his lips to hers kissing her softly, smiling when he felt the pressure of her lips on his too. He knew it wasn't the time to pour his emotions into this kiss, there was an audience, after all. However, he couldn't help the slight deepening of the kiss. To finally kiss the woman of his dreams was too surreal for him, and he never wanted this feeling to end.

When he pulled back from the kiss he watched a smile spread across her lips. He knew she felt the same way too.

"I will always be thankful for you, Derek Morgan. I love you with everything inside of me." She turned towards the table. "I actually had this all planned on how was going to say I am thankful for all of you, but now I feel like no matter what I say I'll never be able to top that." She hitched her thumb at Derek.

"It's okay, Mama," Derek assured her. "Say what you want to say." He leaned over to kiss the top of her head encouraging her.

She nodded. "First I wanted to say I'm thankful for this Thanksgiving and all of us being together. I know you all had better plans then to be here stuck in Quantico, but this has been the best Thanksgiving I have had in years." She turned to Derek. "More so now than ever before. I am surrounded by the people I love."

"You will never spend another holiday alone, Baby Girl,"

"I was never alone, Hot Stuff," she said. "I always carry all of you in my heart every day. Even if you were not with me, I still knew you were all there."

Derek leaned over pulling her into another kiss. "You can carry us in your heart in Chicago. Seeing as from now on, you'll be coming home with me every year as my girl."

She smiled at him, showing all the emotions she was feeling. "I love you."

"Can we eat now?" Jack asked arching his brow looking at his plate. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, Jack." Hotch shook his head. "Let Uncle Rossi carve the turkey."

Derek's eyes were soft as he stared at Penelope. He was thankful for her, and he knew, no matter what happened in his life he would _always_ be thankful for her.

 _AN: Happy Thanksgiving!_


End file.
